ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:GohanFan7
Welcome to the Wiki! Welcome GohanFan7 to the Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki! Here you can make your own cannon, fanon, or even Team Four Star! Or you can bring over pages from the Dragon Ball Wiki (Just copy and paste the contents) and yes that is allowed. Also, please read the Rules before editing. I hope you have a great fun time! So... Wanna switch chats to this one? 03:21, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Isn't that video so F***ing adorable? 23:26, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Girl I've seen you on DB Wiki! You have a personality like Nimbus.69! You really pop and pop out of this wiki! Nice to meet you anyway. ' '[[User:BlazeFireXXXX|'The ability to have power is only to people who can control and have responsibility of it']] 22:54, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Hi! (Ha, I bet I'm really late XD) I'm Nala! I think you came around when I took a temporary leave of absence ( The Jungle Queen needs her vacation, you know ;) ) So I thought I'd introduce myself! Well then, I guess I'll see you around! Bye! [[User:SuperSaiyanSimba|'SuperSaiyanNala']][[User Talk:SuperSaiyanSimba| Pinned Ya!]] 22:41, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey Gohan, I'm doing well, hbu? :D Things are going great with Kami, because shes the best (wiki) wife EVER!!!! :3 <3 hbu and jimmy? oh, and you're on my friends list! ^_^ 00:57, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Gog, good, and you're welcome! ^_^ 02:03, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Sorry :( Gog chief prince of Meshech and Tubal who came from Magog. Ezek. 38–39. Lol, weird typo! XP but thats what it means XD 02:12, November 28, 2011 (UTC) I had no idea also XD 02:16, November 28, 2011 (UTC) .....Maybe. Haha! 02:19, November 28, 2011 (UTC) LOL Gogs the man! 02:22, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Haha, hey do you want me to make you a sig? I just finished mine, whataya think? :P 02:26, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! What would you like? :) 02:29, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, whats 3 of your favorite colors? and whats your favorite age of Gohan? :) 02:36, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Done! This is what I made from what you ave me, hows this? :D 03:20, November 28, 2011 (UTC) No problem, are you sure there's nothing you want to change? I'd be happy to do it! 03:23, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Ok then! :) 03:24, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Haha, yup! It's a little weird how all villains are perfectly fine with child abuse though (poor kid gohan XD) But I like how he randomly shows up and whoops everyone >:D 03:28, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Haha, yeah XD Now that I think about, almost every. single. villain. lays a whooping on him. XD 03:32, November 28, 2011 (UTC) The worst part is Gohan always tuckers himself out with all his anger X3 So when he gets beat up, hes got no power left! 03:38, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Haha cute, but sad! XD I gtg now, it was nice talking with you, good night! :3 (If you ever want the sig change please dont hesitate to ask! :P) 03:41, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey Gohan, I found soe cool Kid Gohan pics you might like! 22:30, November 28, 2011 (UTC) |thumb]] Yeah that picture looked pretty cute so I put it up. Am I the only guy that uses that word? 03:11, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Yeah that word "cute". I don't think many guys use it. 03:16, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey Gohan, I uploaded that pic! (Kid Grandpa Gohan :3) D you like it? :D 03:01, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Yup, and thanks! :D 03:11, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Great! :) Hbu? 03:14, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Lol, nope, I wonder when this wedding thing ins gonna happen? 03:17, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Lol, yeah, maybe I should do that X3 03:20, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Reply Haha, it's okay I usually am too xD Random question: How did you get on the wiki? (Which ever wiki was first that is) ~ [[User:IceMoonCloud|'Koori']][[User_talk:IceMoonCloud|'Tsuki']] 03:45, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Ah that makes sense xD For some reason I always get into things accidently. ~ [[User:IceMoonCloud|'Koori']][[User_talk:IceMoonCloud|'Tsuki']] 03:52, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Yes, yes I did xD I was looking up Dragon Soul lyrics and DBwiki had them. I looked around on here and a few weeks or so later I made an account xP ~ [[User:IceMoonCloud|'Koori']][[User_talk:IceMoonCloud|'Tsuki']] 04:01, December 2, 2011 (UTC) What other wiki? I joined the DBWiki at the end of December, I joined this one in April. I'm only a part of two wikis xD ~ [[User:IceMoonCloud|'Koori']][[User_talk:IceMoonCloud|'Tsuki']] 04:12, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Oh okay xD Nice sig BTW, I forgot to say that way earlier xP ~ [[User:IceMoonCloud|'Koori']][[User_talk:IceMoonCloud|'Tsuki']] 04:21, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Hai der~ Sorry, I'm not really in the mood to talk right now. >.>' 03:45, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey. No, you haven't been annyoing. I think it's mostly worked out....but yeah.... 22:33, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Long time no see Why hallo, Long time no see GF7. So how's ot going? Thenazi300 05:05, January 23, 2012 (UTC)